Mine!
by Shadowed Replica
Summary: She was the only hope to saving his future and he was the only hope to saving her life. This is the story of two fates intertwined to form a new destiny that would save the whole world. MiraiTrunksxOC. Mature


**Mine**

Chapter 1: She Who is Without Equal

_By: Shadowed Replica_

* * *

**Full Summary:** He found her drifting on the brink of death, alien just as he was to this world. A power unlike any he had ever seen or felt before. Beauty beyond comparison and rage that was unfathomable. Scorned by the one she had loved the most, her love-which had once been greater than any before-was replaced with hate and vengeance. But kami knew he could never let her leave. She was beautiful, dangerous, dark, deadly, intelligent, and infuriating all at once. But deep inside was a greif so profound that he could never let her leave his side, he would possess her and love her. She would be his.

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_** I, unfortunately, do not own any character from any of the Dragon Ball sagas. All hail the creator who's name escapes me and no I will not search to find it because I don't want to so myeh!

* * *

Long crimson colored hair floated eerily around a pale, regal face. The young woman's feature were soft and delicate, hiding the danger of her fury. Her neck was slim and pale as well and connected to small, elegant shoulders that held well toned arms. Her chest was small with petite, perky breasts with nipples puckered slightly from the cold of the water she was submerged in. Her hips were small but curved a bit wide for child-bearing. Two long, shapely legs lay motionless; limp without life. She was a small female, quite small for her race but she packed one hell of a punch. She had not been one to trifle with. Her speed was greater than any ever seen, her strength-though not of great porportions-was remarkable for one of such small stature, her will had been stronger than any ever known, her love was her greatest weakness, and her fury was rivaled by none.

It is quite sad that such an exquisite creature could be cut down in the prime of her life. It was disheartening to think that her death could be caused by the one she had loved so dearly; someone she had defended to the greatest lengths. But alas, her once spirited and fiesty personality was diminished as she hovered on the brink of death and the one she had called lover laughed mercilessly as he disappeared into space to be slaughtered by the one he had betrayed her for. Pity that she could not even take revenge if she ever managed to free herself from the iron grip of death and swim from her watery prison to the dense, frorest-covered land that made up this loathed planet. If she ever did manage to hold on to her quickly dissapating life, she would be quite changed, and not for the better. But perhaps, if she did manage to pull herself from the brink of eternal darkness, perhaps someone could help her... perhaps someone could truly love her and let her forgive what had transpired against her. Perhaps not.

As the saying goes, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

For two long months, Trunks Briefs had been training, as his father always had, in the gravitation chamber. He never stopped except to eat and sleep. Once in a while his mother would force him out of the room by the ear to make him 'enjoy a beautiful day' as his mother, Bulma Briefs, would put it. Other than those minor interuptions, he still has only been able to reach Super Saijyin. He was close to the second level of Super Sajyin but still so far away. He was missing something, he didn't understand why he couldn't reach it. He finally understood his father's fury and indignation that he had suffered all those years ago when trying to surpass Goku's power. He was going out of his mind! He was constantly making little mistakes that would piss him off and lead him to make further, bigger mistakes. Finally, he admitted defeat and left the Gravitation Chamber and went to look for his mother.

He found a note on the fridge telling him that she had gone to check out the local market for fresh fruit and possibly some steak. He sighed and stretched before looking around. He walked back outside and looked around there as well. He then made a decision and flew off into the sky. He'd let the wind take care of his worries, maybe he'd even spot a survivor or two and lead them to safety.

He'd been flying for over half an hour at a leisurely pace that put him only a couple hundred miles from home when he suddenly happened upon a site of devastaion. His first thought led his mind to believe the androids had done this but they wouldn't have left so much intact. So he descended to investigate. Trees were burned and bent over as if a large ball had been resting on them; or a ship.

Trunks looked around suspiciously but found nothing of the sort. It was then that he noticed that the grass was soaked and there were large puddles of water surrounding a well-sized hot spring. Something had apparently hit the water with enough force to push water out of the spring. He stepped closer to the water and squinted at a dark figure lying at the bottom of the deep spring. A couple of air bubbles bubbled at the top of the water. He reacted instantly by diving in headfirst and swimming to the bottom.

With wide azure eyes, he saw a flawless beauty floating ominously, hovering a few inches off the floor of the spring. He grabbed her quickly and swam to the surface a couple feet above their heads and pulled her out of the spring and laying her down on the wet grass. She was completely naked but he ignored that seeing that she wasn't breathing at all. He checked for her pulse and found it very weak, decreascing with every second that passed. With a speed to be reckoned with, he placed his mouth over hers and forced air into her water-logged lungs. His large hands compressed her chest a few times before he pressed his lips to hers once more in the kiss of life. A second later he was forced away as she spat up water, hacking and coughing the whole way.

Moments passed as she coughed and spat water from her lungs. When it seemed she was finally done, Trunks reached for her shoulder but was thrown into a tree. He landed with a loud thump and slid down. He quickly got up and stared wide-eyed at her. She was standing now, revealing the severity of her condition, and settled in a defensive position. Her long crimson colored hair barely covered her pert breasts and she seemed uncaring of her state of dress, or undress rather.

"Fru yna oui yht frana ys E??" She growled angrily, her brows furrowed with anger.

Trunks blinked at the woman, she spoke a different, unheard of language. He could tell she was angry and was confused by her strength. Was she an alien? "My name is Trunks and I'm sorry, but I do not understand you." He held up his hands in a peacable manner.

She blinked then at him, she seemed to think for a moment, but her body remained rigid and tense. "Tu oui cbayg Al Bhed?" She asked in her native tongue. Perhaps if the man spoke more of his language she could discern what it was and try to remember if she spoke it as well.

With a quizzical look Trunks took a step before stopping in his place. She pinned him with a warning glare and moved into an offensive stance. "Are you from a different planet? This is Earth in the Milky Way galaxy."

She seemed to take in his words and then dropped her hands. She said several words in languages he didn't know until he recognized the Japanese word, wakusei, meaning planet. "Hai, wakusei Earth."

With a nod she began to speak again. "Earth, the blue planet of water. Humans, the Earthlings. Milky Way galaxy in the Nebuli quardrant." She murmured before looking at him. "This language, Japanese, I have some knowledge of it though I do believe my memory might have been damaged in..." She stopped abruptly and seemed confused as she looked around. Her brows furrowed once more in frustration as she glanced around her and then to the sky. How had she gotten here? A wave of dizziness swept over her and her eyes rolled back into her head as she fainted to the ground. A second before she connected, strong, masculine arms wrapped securely around her body and kept her from hitting the unforgiving ground beneath her.

Trunks looked down at the small beauty he carried in his strong arms. Strange, he'd seen naked women before, felt their bodies against his but she seemed so... he didn't know how to put it. She was, well, out of this world; amazing! Her skin was softer than soft and not an ounce of fat remained upon her being. Her hair snapped and jerked in the sudden wind. The gentle breeze turned into a gale force signalling the upcoming storm. Goose pimples raised on her skin so he clutched her closer to him. If only he'd worn that stupid jacket of his he wouldn't have the problem of staring at her body!

He took flight after a roll of thunder and pressed her close to his chest to keep her warm. She was shivering violently, her pale skin alredy turning a translucent shade of blue. She wasn't dead though, her breathing was even, hot against his chest signalling her unconcious slumber. He sped up rapidly and they were at his home, Capsule Corporation, within ten minutes.

The rain, violently and cold, struck him full in the face now. Water poured from the sky in torrents and he had to get inside lest the girl freeze to death. The Gravitation Chamber was closer so he opted for the nearest warmth for both of them. He ducked into the room just as another flash of lightning illuminated the dark angry clouds followed by another clap of earth-shattering thunder. The door closed with a bang and the girl stirred slightly in his arms.

For a long moment, Trunks paused to look at her once more. She was breathtakingly beautiful and he felt a strange urge from deep inside of him; one he didn't understand. Perhaps it was from his Sajyin ancestry? Perhaps it was just pure carnal lust. But he set her down immediately and forced that feeling back until he was sure it was gone and he had total control over his body again. When he turned to look at her again she was staring at him with those deep golden cat-like eyes. She didn't move, she didn't speak, she merely looked at him; staring him down unblinking.

It seemed like an eternity until Trunks found his voice. "My name is Trunks. I've brought you to my home. I'll get you some clothes and something to eat and to drink." He moved swiftly, carefully and looked around for clothes that might fit her. He could find none. Instead he opted for one of his smaller tee-shirts and a pair of elastic shorts. He handed them to her and she merely raised an eyebrow before pulling the shirt over her head and the shorts up her slim waist. She looked at the drawstrings quizzically and then to him. Why were there drawstrings on elastic shorts anyway, Trunks though mutely. He took the strings from her hands and tied them so that the shorts wouldn't slip even in the slightest. Now that she was dressed, he could think properly. He moved to the small fridge and opened it; good, his mother had just restocked it before the storm. He captured two soda cans in his hand and two chicken salad sandwhiches from the fridge before shutting it with his foot.

As he walked over to the girl he could see her studying her surroundings. Her body was tense and her eyes were narrowed slightly as another roll of thunder echoed above them as flashes of light burst through the sky. He set the coke can in front of her and a sandwhich before sitting down opposite her. She took a moment before she looked at him and then at the food and drink he had offered her. She tilted her head in curiosity as her fingers touched the cool surface of the aluminum can. She tilted it all around and then looked at the top. Of course it was foreign to her! Trunks reached over and held out his hand for the can of pop. When she finally gave it to him he knew it was quite shaken so he opened it carefully. Some pop fizzed out and she regarded it with a raised eyebrow. With a chuckle he handed it to her and opened his own before sipping some of it through the opening.

She watched him and then looked down at the pop in her hands before taking a sip. She coughed and sputtered, her eyes watering as she glared at the can. "What is this horrid liquid?" She growled as she glared up at him accusingly.

He fought not to smile and swallowed a laugh, "It's called Coke a Cola. It's a carbonated drink, it's quite good to humans." He said as he took another drink of his own.

She made a face and set it down beside him. "Then you have it. Carbon is not something to put in one's body." She said before taking the sandwhich gingerly in her hand as though it were a bomb or a disgusting insect she wanted to observe without really having to touch it. She pulled the plastic off and sniffed it before raising a delicate eyebrow. She shrugged and took a bite of the sandwhich. As she chewed a smile broke out and she gracefully polished the sandwhich off in a matter of minutes. She then sat back against the wall that joined with the seats and table almost like a booth at a restauraunt. Her crimson hair fell around her shoulders in wild curls as her golden eyes swept over the room and then stopped on Trunks. Her gaze raked over him slowly, as thought she were commiting his entire body to memory. Instead of feeling embarassed at her brazen gaze he felt masculine; to have such a beautiful and strong woman looking him over was exhilerating and unnerving at the same time. She stopped at his eyes and just gazed at him as he ate, or didn't eat. "Gese."

Trunks blinked at her as he realized she had said something in a different language, "What?"

"My name is my language is Gese, though in your language it is Kimi." She said calmly.

"Interesting," Trunks thought aloud. She gave him a quizzical look so he explained, "In my launguage Kimi means she who is without equal."

A small smirk appeared on the girl's face, it seemed so uncharacteristic at first. But then the raging inferno in her molten eyes spoke of a violence he had never seen. There was a darkness there, staining what would be a pure soul. He could see deep into the depths of her spirited eyes. Oh she was going to be a very different experience for the young Sajyin Prince.

Hours passed into the night until finally the storm had dwindled enough for people to venture outside to see whatever they could through the pouring rain. Inside of the Gravitation Chamber, Kimi had fallen asleep against the wall. She sat perfectly still as though she were dead; only the small sounds of breathing and the slight steady rise and fall of her chest indicated she was indeed alive. Trunks watched her for a long while, deep into the night thinking about her, where had she come from? Why was she here? Was she a threat? Did she have more than just strength? Were the rest of her kind as beautiful as she?

Trunks rubbed his eyes and stood silently before looking around for a blanket. He found one and draped it over her before scooping her up and walking to the bedroom and setting her on the bed. He then tucked the blanket around her and turned to leave. He made his way to the place where they had been sitting and polished off a few more sandwitches and then nodded off at the table.

An hour later Trunks was awake and fully alert as he trained in the GC at 700 times Earth's gravitational force. He was sweating profusely but he didn't wipe the sweat from his eyes. He couldn't sense the androids so there he needed to train his other senses. He punched and kicked rapidly in succession for about ten minutes before moving into one finger push-ups. After five thousand of those he did a series of flips and stretched out some more. Suddenly he felt as though he were being watched. His head snapped up to see Kimi staring intently at him. He blinked at her and realized she was staring at him in curiosity.

For a moment they just stood staring at each other until she pressed a button on the door and it slid open. "No don't-" But before Trunks could warn her not to come in she took one step, the door closed behind her with a snap, and she collapsed to the ground in a heap and didn't move. He all but ran over to Kimi and placed a hand on her shoulder to pull her up as he reached for the panel to open the door at the same time; he had to get her out before the gravitational force crushed her. But before he could press the button his hand was knocked away and he was sent sprawling for a second time by the girl.

His gaze trailed up to see her standing easily and dusting herself off as though she had merely fallen in a pile of dirt and would like to get it off. She was acting nonchalant as Trunks stared agape at her. She stretched slightly and then dropped into an offensive stance; her face was completely clear of all emotion. "What's the point in training without a partner?" She asked, though he could tell it was a rhetorical question. He nodded to himself before mimicking her and dropping into an offensive stance; he would test her name.

The first attack was his as he threw a punch. She easily dodged it and knocked him back with one of her own. He gauged her speed and strength, she was faster than him by a landslide. But either she had a very weak punch or she was holding back; he assumed the latter. So he attacked her once against but caught her with a second punch that sent her flying into the wall with a loud smack. Her eyes narrowed as she pushed off and was after him again. This time she shifted in mid-air and landed a round-house kick in his abdomen that sent him sprawling. She was on him instantly, three swift punches to the face and solar plexus before her foot came crashing down and a crater appeared in the floor where his head had been a nano-second ago.

She really was fast. As the hours sped by, he had only landed about half his blows on her and she seemed to become stronger with each one. Every time he hit her she would pop right back up and knock him back twice as hard. Finally, as he was knocked back on his ass once more, he got fed up and threw a kamehameha wave at her without thinking. She looked startled as the blast sped toward her and didn't move. At the last second her body seemed to shimmer a bright blue and she disappeared just as the ki passed through her body. A moment later she was beside him and glared at him. He merely raised an eyebrow and caught her punch easily before she tackled him to the ground and pinned his hands above his head. Her body straddled his hips as her tiny body tried to press her insignificant weight on him to pin him down. He flipped her easily and pinned her down while watching her struggle beneath him. He was forced to press his chest against hers to keep her down. His face hovered next to hers, his hot breath raising goose pimples on her relatively cool flesh.

But before he could think she disappeared in that same shimmering light and appeared behind him and kicked him across the room. He turned mid-air and pushed off of the wall to come soaring back at her. She merely waved her hands and he felt a strange sensation enshroud him as blue light engulfed his vision. When it cleared away he saw that he was outside the craft lying flat on his back in the wet grass. His mind was alight with figuring out how the hell he had ended up out here when he had been in there without going through the wall of the GC. A moment later she was beside him once more and he dodged another attack before sending one of his own and catching her swiftly in the side as she moved sluggishly to dodge. She suddenly seemed so slow as she gasped, a small intake of breath as she was soaring into another wall. This time she did not evaporate into thin air but twirled and landed with her feet before flipping to the ground. She held her side for a moment until she charged him once more, she was slower and he read her attack easily. He caught her fist but continued her punch past him before flipping her over and pinning her to the ground once more. "How do you do that?" He asked with a heavy intake of breath. How long had they been at this? The sky had already cleared and the stars were shining high above them. It had been at least six hours, so why was he tired?

"Damabundehk," She panted after several minutes of silence. "In your language it is called teleporting or orbing. I am a sorcoress, I have many powers but none by the likes that you have." She said monotonously. She gazed at him for another long period before speaking again, as if answer his unspoken questions, "You may think of me as a witch or priestess. I can cast syhy or mana; magik." She explained to him. "But orbing takes up a lot of magik, that's why I prefer not to use it. It is a waste of good mana." She said scathingly as though she was disgusted by the fact she could not control her power.

"So you mean you need to practice it more, ne?" He asked with a smirk.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously and she diappeared once more only to reappear beside him. Her kick would have probably broken a rib or two had she been able to connect it to his side. He caught it deftly and then tugged it out from underneath of her. "It drains your powers. You have become quite sluggish suddenly and you've only used it a few times. Perhaps you need to practice it more." He said nonchalantly before standing. He gazed down at her and chuckled slightly at her glare before holding out a hand to help her up. She merely looked at his hand and then stood of her own accord and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

Just as she opened her mouth to give some scathing retort, most likely anyways, she was cut short by a shrill voice, "Oh Trunks!" Kimi blinked in confusion as a cerulean haired female all but tackled the young man in front of her. He caught her easily and sighed as she pressed her mouth to his cheek several times in-what Kimi recognized as-kisses as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hi mom." Trunks said as he endured her affections and felt a slight blush on his cheeks as his gaze met Kimi's questioning one. "Mom I want you-"

She cut him off, "How dare you leave like that in the middle of a storm and have me worry about you? You could have left a note saying you were going to be gone!" Her hand firmly latched onto his ear as she tugged him down to her height. "How many times do I have to tell you not to do that to me?! You're just like your father! Always training, night and day, and then blasting off somewhere without even telling me. What if you were hurt? What if you died and I was left alone, huh?" She was hysterical by now as she shouted at Trunks.

Kimi watched the scene longingly as her heart clenched painfully. Whatever was between this female and Trunks was special. and she didn't want to intrude on it. Her gaze dropped from them as she began to shimmer again and then disappeared from their view. With a sigh she found herself back inside the Gravitational Chamber. She didn't know any other place on this planet and she was far to weak to make a travel to space; not that she'd be able to survive it anyway without a ship. She sat against the far wall with her legs crossed in an indian positon and her hands covering her knees as her eyes closed in meditation. Her mouth opened to chant a meditation to help build her mana and restore her magik.

"_Bufanc uv dra fedlrac neca_," Her mind became blank with ease as the spell began to drift from her mind and mouth, "_Luinca ihcaah ylnucc dra cgeac,_" She could sense her inner power and called upon it with all her strength and focus until she could feel a comfortable warmth deep inside her belly, "_Lusa du sa fru lymmc oui_ _hayn,_" Her muscles all relaxed as she felt the mana racing through her veins and limbs and her breathing turned into slow deep breaths. "_Lusa du sa yht caddma rana,"_ Her spirit began to flare and she could feel the intoxicating relief of magik coursing through her body and pooling at her fingertips. It had been too long since she last done this.

_(A few moments before)_

Trunks sighed as he gave into his mother's shouts and he temporarily forgot about Kimi. "All right mom, I'm sorry. Truly I am, I didn't mean to make you worried. You know I'd never die on you unless it was protecting you." He said comfortingly as he hugged her tightly. He felt her tears stain his shirt and felt his heart clench; he hated seeing his mother-such a strong and beautiful woman-crying. But he was glad he had gone; he had found Kimi. Speaking of which, his eyes snapped open and he set his mom down. "Kimi?" He called as his eyes looked around for her.

"Who's Kimi, Trunks?" Bulma asked as she watched her son look around frantically.

For a moment he ignored her, not hearing her question until she repeated it several times over, "The girl that was out her before."

A small smile lit up Bulma's tear-stained face. "A girl?"

His eyes rolled in frustration as he nodded, "Yes mom, a girl and no, she isn't my girlfriend." He said to dispel any further thoughts Bulma might have about what exactly had transpired so far between the alien girl and himself.

Suddenly he felt a flare of ki and turned towards the GC. Bulma looked at him expactantly and questioningly. He motioned for her to stay put as he headed towards the entrace to the Gravitation Chamber. Upon entering he found Kimi sitting quietly against the far wall, her eyes were shut and her body relaxed. Although her hair was still disheveled and knotted and she looked pale and had dark circles under her eyes along with quite a few scrapes and cuts that had crusted over with blood; she looked beautiful. Trunks was so caught up in watching Kimi that he didn't even sense or hear Bulma entering the chamber. In fact, he didn't know she was there until she strode past with a squeal that startle both himself and Kimi.

If she hadn't seen the affection that the human male, Trunks had towards the female earlier, Kimi might have blown her to smitherines from the God-aweful shriek that came from her mouth. Before she could blink, Kimi was wrapped in a tight embrace and she felt herself go rigid though the cerulean-haired female didn't seem to notice at all. She pulled Kimi to her feet and looked her over, "My you look quite worse for wear my dear. Look, your hair is dirty and your all bruised and cut up-we'll have to get those wounds tended to of course. And those clothes don't fit you in the slightest-I suppose you can borrow some of mine for now." She continued to yammer on as she wrapped an arm around Kimi who stared begrudgingly at Trunks as she was steered out of the chamber and into the house.


End file.
